


Luthor's Letter

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [22]
Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter raised by Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor raises Harry Potter, harry potter raised by not dursleys, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was raised by Lex Luthor, but what happens when Harrys Hogwarts acceptance letter arrives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luthor's Letter

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

While your letter concerning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was appreciated, I am afraid that I am going to have to reject your offer due to other arrangements concerning my sons education, both magical and non-magical. 

My son had been given the best tutors this planet and many others can provide, in both magical and non-magical, or as you refer to it 'muggle', subjects. 

Thank you for your offer, please do not contact us again.

Sincerely, 

Alexander Joseph Luthor

Adopted father and legal magical guardian and non-magical guardian Harridan James Potter-Luthor

Founder of LexCorp Incorporated

\---


End file.
